


Falling Snow

by IndolentArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Isekai, Justsomethingrandommadeoutofboredom, World Transfer, magic world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndolentArtist/pseuds/IndolentArtist
Summary: “Who are you?”“You who has been watching me.” Still there was only silence.Eirlys exhaled, a white mist created from her breath. She looked around her, the grey cement, the white piles of snow, the blinding lights, the loud noisy streets, the people walking by, everything reflected in her dull eyes.“I see…well then.” She looked up to the sky, burning the sight in her memory before her eyes fluttered close and a soft exhale of her breath, with a kick of her feet she jumped.---A short simple story of a woman, a man, and another world.





	Falling Snow

The freezing winter wind breezed through her in a gentle caress, softly weaving through her white hair akin to snow. She shivered in the cold, her pale alabaster skin now red from being exposed far too long in the freezing temperature but she showed no intention of moving to leave for a warmer place.

She sat at the ledge of the rooftop, her boot covered legs freely swinging at the edge with a bottle of wine her lone company. Her amethyst eyes held no emotion as they took in the night sky filled with a river of stars and the millions of lights from the skycrapers and towers of the city.

“Hey you.” Eirlys called, her voice echoed in the empty rooftop. Only silence answered her call.

“Who are you?” She took a sip from her glass of wine, indulging in the bittersweet taste. “You who has been watching me.”

Still there was only silence.

Eirlys exhaled, a white mist created from her breath. She looked around her, the grey cement, the white piles of snow, the blinding lights, the loud noisy streets, the people walking by, everything reflected in her dull eyes.

“I see…well then.” She looked up to the sky, burning the sight in her memory before her eyes fluttered close and a soft exhale of her breath, with a kick of her feet she jumped.

Eirlys had never felt lighter, never felt more defenseless, never felt more hopeless. She could do nothing to save herself from falling. She looked at the reflection of herself on the glass windows , regret and fear of the unknown suddenly crashing on her person like a deadweight. Yet she turned her eyes away, burying the feeling deep inside, ‘It’s too late’ she consoled herself.

539 meters…

410 meters…

328 meters…

She was nearing the ground and she felt the need to close her eyes but she fought against it, wanting to see everything that she __knows__ will happen. But a conflicting feeling arose, what if she was wrong?

__Then today will be my end._ _

 264 meters….

 184 meters…

 Eirlys could see the ground, the surprised and horrified faces of the people…

 5 meters from the ground.

 4 meters…

 3 meters…she counted in her mind

And everything froze. The people, the cars, the falling snow, time. A victorious smirk was on her face, she was right. Her wager against death with her life on the line, she won.

A man’s voice interrupted her from her thoughts of narrowly avoiding death with only a few meters between them. 

“Why did you jump?”

Her body turned on its own still suspended on air, facing blood red hair and golden glowing eyes. He was standing on the ground therefore looked upside down to Eirlys but she could not mistake that he looked handsome, almost ethereal even. She did not know who he is, nor what he is, but he definitely is not human. No human is capable of stopping time.

“Why did you jump?” The man repeated, his eyes staring intensely at her. Eirlys felt a little bit violated as it felt like he was staring directly into her very being.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t let me die.” She answered with a straight face, and it was true.

For weeks Eirlys felt eyes on her, watching her, from morning, to afternoon, to evening. He watched her every move, her every breath, and every decision she made.

Until she had enough of it.

His lips formed into a smirk, his eyes heavily amused and impressed “I see.” was all he said.

His footsteps echoed as he passed through a horde of people frozen in time, the snow sliding off him like he was covered by an invinsible barrier that prevented anything from touching him. The man stopped infront of eirlys and reached out a hand to her.

She stared at the hand knowing the unspoken words, ‘come with me’. Eirlys stared at the man’s eyes which showed amusement and interest, and looked back to what she would lose if she takes that hand.

__Nothing, I have everything yet I would lose nothing._ _

With a mirth chuckle she reached for his hand and took it. His hand was warm under her own freezing one. Eirlys felt herself get manipulated by a gentle wind and was turned upright again but before the sole of her boots could touch the ground a strong gust blew and the next thing Eirlys knew she was falling again.

Her eyes were blown wide as she was assaulted by the bright blue sky. This time she panicked looking around as she fell, green, green everywhere. Mountains, trees, rivers, a place rich in nature. All contrary to the cement roads, buildings, skyscrapers, all contrary to what a city would be. Where she should be. Her mind went Into a frantic vomit of theories and reasoning.

But all her theories only lead up to one conclusion.

She looked at the man who was also falling with her, their hands now intertwined with each other, there was a wide grin painted on his face.

His mouth formed words, Eirlys could barely read them but she knew what he meant to say.

_‘Welcome to another world’_

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random i made in the middle of a meeting. Don't know if i'll continue this though...maybe? I'm a complete noob at writing and english isn't even my primary language so please be kind to me.


End file.
